Just Run
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: **REVISED** The heart break is too much for Sonic. So he does the best thing that comes to mind. He runs. He just runs. One-sided ShadowxSonic. Romance, slash, sngst.


**A/N: **Revised another. :) I really should be writing another chapter for one of my stories, ANY of my stories for that matter, but here I go pissing around. xD

Run.

Run. Run. Run.

Just keep running. He'll never be able to get to you; nobody will be able to get to you. He won't be able to hurt you...not ever...

The trees rustled slightly, a splotch of blue running by so fast that it was a wonder he was still visible at all. Dodging trees, plants, and animals alike, the blur did not stop. It did not relinquish it's amazing speed. It would stop for nothing. Not even..._him_...

'Shadow...' It was the echo in his empty mind, breaking his mantra of 'Run. Run. Run.'

The blue hedgehog made a very, very quiet whimper, as he pushed himself to keep running, to never stop and look back. He could feel the soles of his speed-resistant shoes start to wear thin. He noted, senses dulled, that he had never gone this fast before. His velocity was greater than anyone could of imagined.

But he supposed that was what had caused all this grief for him in the first place.

He was suddenly pulled out of any thoughts he might of had, as he did his damndest to stop; emerald eyes widened as he tripped over his own feet, flying head-first into a beautiful lake. Soon enough bubbles formed at the surface of the water, before Sonic broke through, wading quickly to shore. He panted heavily, franticly; he hated water. He hated it so much...

Shaking himself off, he sat reluctantly; his shoes had disappeared in the lake. Yes they had landed in the shallower part, but Sonic couldn't bear to go out and fetch them.

How unfortunate that the earlier day's incident flooded back to him in a painful wave of memories.

It had been typical, not much of the Hero work going on any more; the world was in a peaceful state after the Ark incident and the Black Arms. Any small emergency within the city was handled well enough by police, and there were no outside threats, so all was calm.

Sonic had ran into his black-and-red counterpart; they had gotten along well enough with each other, but not enough to really call the other a "friend". As usual, they exchanged comments, Sonic grinning and Shadow smirking. Almost every time they met, their conversations would always lead to who was faster; whom could out-run the other. So they raced.

Starting at the edge of the City, they knew that whomever emerged on the other outskirts, would prove themselves the faster. But only for the time being. Then they were off; weaving around cars and semis; jumping clear over people; enjoying their abilities to run along the faces of the buildings. Whether they would have admitted it or not, they both did their best to show off. To prove they were better than their other.

Shadow had been winning by at least a mile, as Sonic swore loudly, trying, trying so _desperately_ to catch up with him. His efforts were in vain, however. He hadn't seen Shadow since they had started. As he did not pay attention, he came upon the outskirts of the city quite quickly, ramming into the black-and-red hedgehog. Their foreheads met, noses smushing together, as their lips met harshly, both flying into the harsh concrete.

For a moment, neither moved. Ruby and emerald eyes fluttered open simultaneously, before widening. They both pushed back, resulting in Sonic flying back a foot or two, and Shadow jumping to his feet, rubbing at his mouth with the back of his arm; both were blushing furiously, as Sonic got to his feet, brushing himself off.

However, as soon as Shadow had gained composure, he rounded on the poor speedster yelling profanities, demanding explanations. Sonic's dream had crumbled right then and there before his eyes, the love of his life rejecting him without even realizing it. He had nothing, could say nothing.

So he did the next best thing, the one thing that definitely came natural, almost instinctively.

He turned, and ran. He said nothing, and did nothing more. Just ran. Ran. Ran. Ran.

He had continued to run; his frustration and heart break welling up, as he reached speeds that not even himself knew could reach.

So now, he sat there at the edge of the lake, tears running down his face silently as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them, bring up his arms to rest on them as well.

He felt horrible. Such a waste of time on this earth. If he couldn't be with Shadow, then there was nothing.

Nothing.

The word echoed in his thoughts, as he got up suddenly, in a trance like state. He walked to the water, walking down, down; it reached his knees, then his stomach, soon enough his chest, finally the water rushing over the top of his head. He had long ago stopped feeling; he smiled weakly, taking the lake water into his lungs, as he walked further out.

He then began to run. He didn't know how much longer he'd stay awake; he didn't care.

A last thought came to his mind, as he continued moving underwater, in the never-ending lake.

'Run. Just run, and everything will be okay.'


End file.
